Maybe Babies
by wordskeptsilent
Summary: "No, no, no, baby girl," She said to the crying child in his arms, "It's okay, don't cry... shh... This is your Daddy and he's going to take care of you, alright?"
1. teenage dirtbags

**What's up? **

**I dunno, I have this weird obsession with SasuSaku having unplanned kids and having to split them up because of this and that. But it's just so hard to write something like that without them being OOC... So, yes. They're a little OOC here. Sigh. I'm sorry. But to had to be done. Maybe I'll write some really angsty SasuSaku in the future to make up for all the OOCness in this fic haha. **

**And I think I'm going to abandon Family Emergency and focus on this one since I don't really know where I'm going with FE anymore. ****They kind of have the similar plot anyways, except that this takes place in the modern world, I guess lol.**

**Umm... what else? Oh yeah! ****I hope you guys like it.**

**Don't forget to read and review and leave some feedback about what I should work on and stuff.**

******I don't own Naruto. Sadly.**

* * *

_x_

_Maybe Babies: Sasuke_

_x_

* * *

**Location: The Boys' Apartment, Oto**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 5:27PM**

Sasuke loved his life at the moment.

He was seventeen, immortal, and owned the fucking world.

He lived in an apartment in Oto that he rented with some of his homies. Yes, homies. Naruto, Suigetsu, Kiba, and Shikamaru to be specific.

They were all originally from Konoha, except for Suigetsu who was from Kiri, and they decided to move to Oto because hey, why the fuck not? Life is short. Besides the college they wanted to attend to was here and they thought that it was as good as any time to move here and acquaint themselves with the place. To get used to it and shit. So they did.

All of them had part-time jobs after school because the bills weren't going to pay themselves, so a job was a requirement.

Sasuke worked as a cashier at some clothing store at the mall with Kiba. Naruto worked as a waiter at some restaurant that had ramen as their specialty. Shikamaru worked as a cashier at some bookstore. And Suigetsu worked as a cashier at some grocery store.

They divided the bills into five so that it was split evenly and no one was paying more than the other. And it was a perfect arrangement, really.

Their daily lives were fairly simple. On weekdays they studied and worked and did whatever it was that high school kids did. And on weekends... Well... They partied. Hard.

They had a jar where they put their extra cash every now and then for party shit and booze and travel expenses when they felt like going to another city just because they can. But the latter didn't happen as often as they'd like it to happen because they were underage with minimum wage salary.

When they do, however, have some extra cash to spare, they go back to Konoha and visit their friends or girlfriends in Naruto's and Kiba'a case.

And at the moment their jar was full and some of them received their pay check sometime within the last week and it was Friday and it was the last day of their Junior Year and the first night of summer vacation.

"Oi, asshole." Naruto called out, referring to him. It was a term of endearment, honest. "What you doing this weekend?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Nothing, I think. Why?"

"Let's all get smashed in Konoha." Naruto grinned. It was that shit-eating grin of his that was plastered on his face that says that he's up to no good and that he'd already made plans with their friends back home beforehand so that they (Sasuke and the others) had no choice but to agree.

Sasuke sighed and was about to say some lame excuse as to why he can't go to Konoha this weekend before Kiba appeared from the kitchen and made his way in the living room where Sasuke and Naruto were playing their game on an old beat up PS3.

"Konoha?" Kiba asked, a pizza in one hand and a beer in another. "I'm down, man. I don't got work this weekend. Haven't been there in a while, too." He took a bite out of his pizza. "Told Ino I would visit her soon anyway."

"Sweet!" Naruto exclaimed, tossing the controller aside before he got up to his feet, punching Sasuke on the shoulder, "Let's go, asshole!" and made his way upstairs. "Oi! Shikamaru, Suigetsu! Ya'll coming? We're going to Konoha for the weekend! Pack your shit!"

Sasuke sighed and shut the TV and the game console off. Now he had no choice but to go, he thought as he watched Kiba chuckle and follow Naruto upstairs.

Not that he minded going, he was just so exhausted. He'd been studying for finals non-stop and working extra hours because he was saving up for a car. And he just wanted to _rest._

But, of course living with four idiots, he couldn't.

Reluctantly, Sasuke picked himself up off the carpeted floor and made his way upstairs.

"...can't come. I'm visiting Temari in Suna." He heard Shikamaru's voice from Naruto's room as he was heading towards his own which was across from Naruto's and next to Shikamaru's.

Right, he thought, Shikamaru and Temari. They'd been going out for a few years now-two or three years? He wasn't sure. Not that he really cared.

He was about to unlock his door when Suigetsu smacked his back. Annoyed, he turned to Suigetsu and glared at him.

"Tch. What do you want."

"Hi, to you, too, Dickhead." Suigetsu said sarcastically. "Nothing, just wondering what the commotion was about. Ya'll heading to Konoha?"

"Yeah. Idiots want to visit." Sasuke gave him a questioning look, "You're not going?"

Suigetsu shook his head. "Unfortunately, I can't. Gotta visit Zabuza and my brother in Kiri. I think Haku's coming down there, too. Not sure."

Sasuke, who was now inside his room and packing some stuff he would be needing for the weekend, nodded in understanding. Suigetsu lived with Zabuza (his uncle or something), Mangetsu (his older brother), and Haku (his adopted cousin) back in Kiri. Sasuke silently wondered how he'd remembered that information, but then again he had excellent memory.

"Alright, man. I'm gonna get going," Suigetsu said as he exited his room. "Have fun there."

Right.

x

**Location: Kiba's Stupid Car**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 6:18PM**

The two hour car ride to Konoha had been torturous in Sasuke's part.

Kiba was driving, throwing some insults at Naruto every now and then when he said something stupid or some shit. Naruto was blabbering something about finally having some Ichiraku Ramen. And Sasuke was sulking.

He didn't really know why he was feeling particularly sulky today. Maybe it was because he was tired. Maybe because he hadn't eaten since lunch. Maybe because he didn't want to deal with stupid Naruto and stupid Kiba at the moment.

Sasuke sighed, a little annoyed with himself now, too, knowing that he was avoiding the real reason for his sudden mood swing.

No, it wasn't because he was tired or hungry or Naruto and Kiba were being obnoxious motherfuckers, it was because-

"...fucking sulking! We all know how much you miss Sakura-chan! Ayeee!" Naruto laughed, smacking Sasuke's shoulder in the process, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ah, yes.

"Shut the fuck up, idiot."

-he wasn't ready to see Sakura yet.

Naruto, along with Kiba, exchanged snickers and wolf-whistles, and even fist-bumped. What the fuck kinda friends were they? Had they no sensitivity in them? Obviously not.

Sasuke mentally groaned and outwardly glared at the road in front of them.

You see, Sakura was, is, and probably always will be Sasuke's favorite bed buddy.

However, their relationship, if you could call it that, wasn't as shallow as just being _fuck buddies._ No, that was ridiculous. Sasuke would never stoop so low. Their relationship-fine, you could call it that-was complicated. They've known each other since they were children. Sakura had the biggest crush on him when they were in elementary school and middle school. Then High School came and things kind of changed because he moved to Oto. They kind of hooked up and they were kind of together but not really.

Their "story", per se, was a touchy subject. He didn't know how to explain it. But if he really had to and to put it simply: They were beating around the bush. Neither one wants to hurt the other nor did they want to get hurt.

But then again he was Sasuke and she was Sakura.

They were always in danger of falling in love.

And everybody seemed to be aware of that.

x

**Location: The Girls' Apartment, Konoha**

**Day: Friday**

**Time: 8:42PM**

It was forty something past 8 o'clock in the evening when they arrived in Konoha, at The Girls' Apartment, and there was already a party happening.

Excited as ever, Naruto didn't bother knocking before opening the door.

They were welcomed with the strong stench of booze, girls' cheap perfume, some weed, and the lingering scent of throw up from someone who didn't have high tolerance for alcohol. The apartment was packed with people, teenagers specifically, that he and Kiba had to push past everyone to make their way to the kitchen (it was the least occupied room, he noticed), or well, just Sasuke. He didn't know where Kiba went. Probably already in Ino's room or something.

Anyways, it was such a Konoha party, he mused. Back in Oto it wasn't as easy to acquire any alcoholic beverages believe it or not, they always had to rely on someone twenty-one and above to provide them alcohol.

"Alright, alright motherfuckers! Uzumaki Naruto in the house!" He heard Naruto announce, still standing by the door, as he made his grand entrance. Both hands up in the air, arms spread up wide and everything, making everyone notice him.

Classic Naruto.

Sasuke heard people acknowledge Naruto's obnoxious ass presence and muted them out. He rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics and proceeded to grab a red party cup to get his night started.

He had successfully ignored and avoided anyone he knew tonight because no one had pestered him just yet. And he felt a little smug about his little victory. Maybe he wouldn't even have to deal with Sakura tonight with all these people.

Just as he was about to pour some Heineken on his cup, he felt arms wrap around his torso from behind him. He stiffened a little bit at the body that was pressing itself closer to him. She was a girl, he could tell by the way her breasts were pressed firmly against his back.

He swore. It better be not one of those damned admirers of-

"Hi, Sasuke-kun." She purred as she slid her hands under his shirt, slowly stroking his taut abs. His breath hitched, surprised by her bold actions, and nearly dropped the red cup he held in his hand. "I missed you so much."

She was drunk. _Too drunk._

"Sakura." Sasuke twisted himself from her grasp and turned to face her. "You're drunk."

She buried her face in his chest and she was quiet for a little bit. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. It was a habit of his that he found he did when he didn't know what to do at a certain situation.

"Let's go, I'll take you to your room." Sasuke said and tried to free himself from her embrace but found himself unable to do so when she tightened her grip on him.

"No." Sakura said firmly.

He didn't reply, and again Sakura was quiet.

After about a minute of silence he heard the sniffles and he felt the wetness from her tears seeping through his shirt.

Ah, how could he forget? Sakura was always an emotional drunk.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun, please." She looked at him with those big, glassy green eyes of hers and felt himself almost surrendering and letting her have her way with him.

But she was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"No." He said flatly before prying her off of him and turning around to the counter filled with alcoholic beverages, not really caring about how she would react.

Sasuke grabbed the nearest bottle he could find and poured a generous amount of booze in his cup. Behind him, he heard Sakura sniffle and choke back a sob before she left him alone. Well, as alone ad he could get in such a crowded place.

He sighed. Sakura was a little frustrating thing when she was too drunk. Especially with her stupid mood swings that depended on who she was talking to. Like when it was with him she was always a crying mess.

x

It was a few hours past midnight and the apartment was almost empty when Sasuke decided it was time to go upstairs to grab his shit, shower, and get ready for bed, and prepare himself for a huge ass headache and a hangover the next day.

He was drunk as hell. Completely wasted. He knew he wasn't going to remember anything that occurred in the second half of his night.

Sasuke was on his way to one of the girls' bedrooms-he didn't remember whose-when he saw Sakura again.

She was in a bathroom, seated on the floor with her back leaning against the wall, an empty red cup in her right hand, staring blankly into space. She was wearing almost close to nothing, he noticed because he didn't before. Just a skin tight, red, crop top tee, and some black high waisted shorts that showed too much of her legs. She didn't have shoes on.

Frowning, and out of drunkenness (or so he'd like to think), he went over to her and nudged her leg with his foot.

She looked up at him and smiled. She patted the empty space next to her.

It was pretty roomy for a bathroom. That or maybe he was just too drunk.

Whatever.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." He plopped down next to her unceremoniously, leaned his back against the wall and bent his knees so he could rest his elbows atop them. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Oh, nothing. Just getting my shit together, I think. I was feeling pretty light-headed earlier, so I kinda just. Sat down." She let out a soft giggle and nudged his arm. "I'm surprised you came with them."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, but he wasn't sure. Maybe it was just him and the alcohol, so he decided to just ignore it.

And as if she expected him not to reply, she continued.

"I'm..." She began, her voice a little shaky. "Not angry or upset with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I'm not worried." Sasuke stated.

She ignored him. She was lost in her memories. And he was an asshole.

The last time and every time Sasuke went to visit Konoha with the boys, Sasuke would go to Sakura for sex and she would let him. It was clear, a mutual understanding, that they both wanted each other and found release through each other's bodies. And of course Sasuke would admit that at some point he thought that there might be something more between them other than just fucking, but Sasuke squashed that thought away the moment it entered his mind. He knew that if they both crossed that line, it would only lead to heart break.

And it had.

Sakura had crossed it, accidentally. They had been fighting over something he didn't remember anymore because it wasn't that big of a deal and Sakura was crying, of course, because she was an emotional bitch when she was drunk.

And it went something like this:

"Fuck you, Sasuke!"

"You just did."

Then there was a pause and a sniffle.

"...Yeah. For you. But for me it was making love, Sasuke-kun."

It occurred to him then that Haruno Sakura, the pink-haired, green-eyed princess of Konoha High still loved him.

So, to protect both of them and their already shaky relationship, he did what he thought was the right thing. He stopped calling her and texting her and visiting her in hope that by doing so it would clear up any blurred lines between them.

He reverted his attention back to the now and continued to listen to Sakura.

"...I mean, I don't really have a right to be, you know, angry that is. It's... It's not like I'm hurting or anything..."

She was close to tears now, he could tell by the way her voice cracked at the end of her sentence. And she was lying.

He still had yet to say something to her but he didn't, choosing to listen to her ramble about love confessions and him and her and other boys and other girls instead. It was how their relationship worked. Sakura talked and Sasuke listened.

"...but then you kinda just put me to the side and never even bothered to call or text or even see how I'm doing! I don't even-I just-What the fuck, Sasuke!"

She was angry now with angry tears falling from her pretty green eyes and she was glaring at him when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye and she had her hands balled into fists, her knuckles turning white.

And, boy, was she attractive when she was angry.

He ignored her again, raking his right hand through his hair instead just for something to do, as she continued to yell some more.

Sakura was always the most attractive when she was pissed, well, for Sasuke anyway.

Then, against his will, memories of a very pissed off Sakura who was roughly undressing him and pushing him on some bed that didn't belong to them and her fingernails scraping at his back and-

_"Sasuke!"_ Sakura screamed, frustrated and glaring at him, as she smacked him in the arm.

Something in him snapped and he cupped her face with his hands-rather harshly-looked her in they eyes, and-

"Shut the fuck up, Sakura."

-he kissed her. Hard.

And every ounce of self-control he had within him that night was forgotten.

* * *

**I'm terrible at writing smut so don't expect any haha. **

**Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Love you all xx**

**P.S. I just fixed some errors and tweaked it a bit. **

**P.P.S. Does anyone know anyone who'd be willing to help me and proof-read/beta this story? D: Please, let me know! I'd really appreciate it! :)**

**Have a nice day babes.**


	2. maybe baby?

**Chapter Two! **

**Thanks for faving it and stuff 3 **

**Shout-out**** to my first reviewer, Kays3r! Hey, girl. I'm glad you're enjoying it! **

**And to the anon-reviewer, too. It _is_ an AU fic, what did you expect haha?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

**Location: The Girls' Apartment, Konoha**

**Time: 7:20PM**

**Day: Thursday**

It had been about a month since the party and since the boys came to visit.

Sakura had a great time that night even though she barely remembered any of it.

She remembered waking up next to Sasuke on her bed, however. They were still cuddling and everything which wasn't something new or surprising per se, but the fact that Sasuke actually came with the boys was. Surprising, that is. Sakura assumed that after her slip-up love confession to him (Yes. That she remembered. Unfortunately.), he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. Which was later proven true when he had stopped staying in touch with her.

She supposed it was only natural for him to react the way he did. Perhaps it made him uncomfortable to know that she still loved him when their relationship, right now, was purely based on lust. Well, lust, on his part she thinks. Sakura had been in love Sasuke for so long now that it just seemed unnatural for her not to love him. Even after she had tried to convince herself that her love for Uchiha Sasuke had diminished, she was always proven wrong.

There was just something about Sasuke (_and everything about him, _she added) that made her want to love him wholeheartedly and unconditionally. But she _can't_ because she's_ afraid_ to get hurt.

It was a struggle, really.

Anyways, Sasuke didn't mention anything when he woke up so she decided to just forget it ever happened. It was probably for the best.

The rest of the weekend was spent with all of her childhood to forever friends lounging around in their apartment, catching up, going to the beach, and partying some more.

Of course Sakura spent most of her time with Sasuke and he didn't seem to mind. They played catch-up: _How's life? How's school? How's work? Are you excited for senior year?_ Etc. They talked about their relationship: in the end, they agreed to just forget it ever happened. It kind of hurt her, but it was whatever. It was nothing she couldn't live with. Besides this was _Sasuke._ He struggled dealing with emotions and _feelings_. So they talked about basically anything that came to mind but nothing too heavy (except the relationship part, but that was because they had too many things to clear up). And it went well, forreal.

So they're okay now, kind of.

Occasional texts and calls and all.

But right now Sakura was having a little hard time appreciating all those good things that happened that weekend.

Why, you ask?

She was late.

"Ino, it's been a month and I was supposed to get my period two weeks ago!" A very worried and panicked Sakura exclaimed, her hands waving frantically in the air as she paced in her bedroom. "I mean I kind of just ignored it at first because, you know, sometimes my periods are irregular as shit. But then it got me thinking, like, I don't remember if we _even_ used protection that night! And what if I'm..." She paused dramatically, her eyes narrowing at her friend, and whispered, "...pregnant."

Ino sighed and shook her head. She was sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed, scrolling away on her phone, looking nonchalant and not even the slightest bit surprised. Sakura nearly scoffed.

"Forehead, you're over reacting." She said, rolling her eyes. "You said it yourself, 'sometimes my periods are irregular as shit'. It's probably one of those times. No biggie."

Sakura could only look at her friend in disbelief. _No biggie?_ How could she make light of something as big as this? How dare she even think that Sakura was over reacting? Teenage pregnancy was something to be taken seriously! Whether Sakura was pregnant or not.

"Ino, this is serious! I'm _seventeen_ years old. I _can't_ be a mother! I know nothing about raising a child!"

Ino looked up from her stupid phone and gave Sakura a look.

"_Exactly." _She said slowly, "Sakura, honestly. This conversation is ridiculous. You're not pregnant. You can't be pregnant."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a concerned Hinata leaning against the doorframe. Huh, Sakura didn't even notice her come in.

"Um, I heard yelling?" Hinata asked shyly. "Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Hinata. Yeah, everything's alright. Sakura's just panicking-she thinks she's pregnant." Ino said, reverting her attention back to her phone.

"Ino!"

"What! It's true!"

Sakura sighed, feeling a little irritated, and turned to look at Hinata and gave her an apologetic look. The poor girl looked like she was about to pass out on them upon hearing the news. Sakura felt a little bad for Hinata (and TenTen, too) for having to deal with her and Ino's bull. It's not like they could help it. It was just how their friendship worked.

"Hinata, it's not... Sure... Yet... I'm just a little paranoid." Sakura said, reassuring Hinata.

Ino groaned again and stood up from Sakura's bed and dialed someone's phone number on her phone.

"I'm calling TenTen." Ino explained, "I'm gonna ask her to buy you some damn pregnancy tests just to humor you."

"Ino, you pig! That's not-"

"Hi, TenTen! Oh, you're on your way home? ...Oh, okay... Can you pick up some pregnancy tests-

("Ino, it's not necessary!"

"It's alright, Sakura-san. I think you should take them. It would probably ease your worry. Besides, it's better safe than sorry."

Hinata had a point.

"But-")

-on your way home, by the way? ...uh, three should be good... No, no! Not for me. They're for Sakura... Okay... Thanks! Bye girl."

"Oh my God, Piggy."

x

**Time: 10:42PM**

She was sitting on the toilet cover, holding the third pregnancy test in her hand and just like the first two: it was positive.

Now what?

Sakura had taken all three pregnancy tests just to make sure that she was actually seeing those two red lines clearly.

(She also hoped for the first one and the second one to be some kind of mistake but by the third try she knew that she was only denying the truth from herself.)

There was a knock on the bathroom door and she could hear Ino and TenTen and Hinata saying something to her but she couldn't really make out their words. Sakura felt like her whole world just crumbled. Everything she worked so hard for—her straight A's, all those scholarships that were already offered to her, her _future_.

She's pregnant. She's going to have a baby. A helpless baby who's going to rely on her for everything. A baby who's going to be the first of her priorities over anything else.

Sakura felt numb.

Should she cry? Should she be angry? Should she be panicking?

She stared at the two red lines again.

_"I'm pregnant," _She whispered to herself.

She _wanted _to cry, but she couldn't because she was in too much of a shock to even have a proper reaction about her current situation.

Sakura couldn't believe this was happening to her of all people. She was a good girl despite what other people thought of her. She didn't sleep with as many guys as most people believed. There had only been one.

She bit her lip.

Basically, she had two choices: whether she would keep the child or not.

She sighed, shaking her head, wondering why she even thought she had options. Of course, she was going to keep the baby. For her it was insanely wrong to take one's life. It wasn't like the child asked to be made. It just happened.

x

**Time: 11:05PM**

"Are you going to tell Sasuke?" TenTen asked, her brows furrowed. "I'm pretty sure he'd want to know, right? That… you know… he's going to have a baby."

They were all gathered in the living room, _brainstorming_ about what Sakura should do next.

"Should I tell him?" Sakura asked.

Ino perked up, "Why shouldn't you?"

"Uh, I don't know?" Sakura snapped, "It's not exactly easy to tell someone that you're having his baby? Like, oh hey, Sasuke-kun! I'm having your baby. Have a nice day. No, Ino, it doesn't work like that."

"Yeah, Sakura, I got that." Ino huffed, "I mean don't you want him to know?"

Sakura was having a dilemma.

Naturally, Sakura wanted him to know. It would be so much easier for her selfish self if he knew. Knowing Sasuke and his family history, she knew that Sasuke would no doubt be there for their baby. But that would take away his freedom and would force him to change his priorities in life. She didn't want that. Sasuke had his life planned ever since he was a child. He had goals and ambitions to accomplish and he's so, _so_ close to achieving them. And she just couldn't take away that from him. It would kill her if she did.

Life sucked.

Sakura sighed and glanced at TenTen and Hinata. They were both giving her concerned looks and Sakura felt bad that she had to drag her friends into her mess.

"I'm sorry guys." Sakura said apologetically, subconsciously placing a hand on her tummy. "I just—It's just I don't know what to do."

"It's alright," Hinata said, offering Sakura reassuring smile. "You don't have to tell Sasuke-kun anything if you're not ready yet. It's okay to take your time at a situation like this."

X

**Location: Konoha Café**

**Day: Saturday**

**Time: 9:00AM**

One week had passed since she found out that she was pregnant with Sasuke's baby, which gave her just enough time to think about certain things.

In the end, Sakura decided not to tell Sasuke (or anyone else they knew for that matter). She also decided that she was going to move to Suna—ASAP—for her senior year. It would be for the better, she said. She didn't know many people in Suna.

(Well, she knew, like, three and she really wasn't that close to them—except for Temari because of Shikamaru. But they still weren't _that_ close.)

Anyway.

It was the perfect place to raise a child without having people pry into her business, trying to find out who the father of her baby was. She was aware that that treatment wouldn't last _forever_. People would someday become familiar with her in Suna and curiosity would pique their interests and try to find out more about this mysterious, pregnant, pink-haired girl who popped out of nowhere. Still, Sakura argued, it was better than having people she knew ask questions.

It wasn't supposed to be that big a deal in all honesty but, for Sakura, it was.

She hadn't told the girls yet. Which was why she was here, in this quaint little café that smelled of coffee and cinnamon and all things sweet, waiting for them.

Hinata was the first to arrive.

She had a soft smile on her face as she approached Sakura, taking a seat on one of the wooden chairs around the table as she muttered a greeting.

"Hey, Hinata." Sakura raised her hand, gesturing at the waiter so Hinata could order—_just some tea please, thank you._

"So, how's Naruto and them?" Sakura asked. At this, Hinata blushed the way she did whenever Naruto was mentioned. She'd liked him for as long as Sakura could remember and Naruto took more than a decade to notice that. But now they were together and it was all good.

"Naruto-kun's fine. He's asking about you, though. He said you haven't been calling or texting them." Hinata giggled, "Of course, I didn't tell him anything. I told him you were just busy with work and stuff."

"Ah, typical Naruto." Sakura let out a light laugh. She missed Naruto. He was like a big ball of sunshine in her life who knew just exactly how to cheer her up when needed. But she had to keep him at a distance for now.

Sakura and Hinata talked some more about how the boys in Oto were doing (they were all doing pretty well, just working and stuff). Hinata had asked about how Sakura felt about becoming a teenage mother and she replied with _Um, I don't really know. I still feel like a normal teenager, except that in eight months I'm going to be expected to take care of a tiny little human haha. _She felt a little weird about saying stuff about her pregnancy out loud because, as everyone says, saying it out loud makes it real.

A few moments later a very huffy and irritated Ino barged into the café in a very un-lady like manner. Sakura raised a brow at her friend as she watched Ino march towards them.

"You okay, pig?"

Ino growled and grabbed Sakura's Green Tea Frappuccino, taking a huge sip, before she let out an exasperated sigh. "I had a fight with fucking Kiba."

"You don't say. What happened?"

"Nothing. Well, _something_. Apparently there's this chick all over him—what was her name? Kaguya? Tayuya? I don't fucking remember, but I'm not taking any of that shit." Ino scoffed at Sakura. "Hi, Hinata." Hinata smiled at her and scooted over so Ino could sit. She went on with her story, "And he even said I was acting like a jealous bitch. I fucking swear, I can't stand him sometimes." She sighed, taking deep breaths. It was her way of calming herself. Sakura and Hinata said nothing.

"Anyway, Forehead," Ino began once she composed herself, "TenTen can't come. She's with Neji for a college visit. She said she forgot all about it and that she was sorry. She said she couldn't call you because she forgot her phone at home and—sorry. What were we talking about?"

Sakura shook her head, dismissing it—_it's alright, Piggy, I'll call her later_—and headed straight to the point.

"I'm moving to Suna next month."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Yay or nay? **

**Haha lemme know! xx**


	3. hello little brother

**Hi guys.**

** hatsukoi - thanks for your very detailed review! i really enjoyed reading it :) and same! i just recently started shipping kibaino because shikatema happened haha. and they're cute together so yes. **

** smile, ohmybeatingspark, and rosalies - thank you guys! i'm happy that ya'll are enjoying it! **

**anyways, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

**Location: Some Clothing Store, Oto **

**Day: July 21****st****, Saturday**

**Time: 9:50PM**

Sasuke was not amused.

Not even a little bit.

Here he thought that after that weekend in Konoha about a month and a half ago he and Sakura would be okay. Kind of. They've been texting and or calling each other every now and then to see what the other is up to. They were going to try and be loyal to one another and see where things between them would go. But this-

This was just ridiculous.

She was ignoring him. She wasn't replying to his texts or returning his calls (she better feel damn special, he hated talking on the phone unless, of course, it was with her). It was _annoying_.

Had he done something? Was she playing the "push and pull" card? Did she give up on him all of a sudden because she realized what an asshole he was and that he didn't deserve a girl like her?

Sasuke sighed, irritated. Fuckin' seriously.

He shoved the shirt and the accessories that some costumer bought in a plastic bag carelessly before handing it to her. Sasuke didn't even bothering to look at the person as he took the card from her hand and swiped it on the register. He probably came off as a dick (which wasn't exactly good for the store), but he could honestly care less what people thought of him.

_Just what has my life come to_, he thought.

It wasn't even like he and Sakura ever had a proper relationship going on. Sure, he knew that she had feelings for him before and it was all good now since it was just a phase or some shit. Or so he thought. Now he was aware that she still loved (_loves_) him. Still though. Just because Sakura loved (_loves_) him doesn't really change the fact that their relationship was entirely based on sex, does it?

He returned the card to the customer who muttered a rather shy 'thanks' before leaving. Sasuke continued to ring up costumers, one after the other, not really paying them much attention and brushed off those who shamelessly flirted with him. It was all irritating, really.

He was just about to ring up the second to last customer before his shift ended when he heard obnoxious screaming girls outside the clothing store he worked at.

_What the fuck?_

He ignored it, thinking that it was just a bunch of teenagers excited about something. Or maybe they were having a grand reunion of some sort? Who the fuck knows anymore he had-

"Hello, little brother."

Oh right, how could he forget? His famous ass brother was visiting for his eighteenth birthday which was only in a few days. That explained the stupid commotion that went on outside.

But did he really have to come pick him up? Here? _At work?_

Sasuke looked up from the register counter and scowled at the person leaning against it.

"Itachi."

x

**Location: Itachi's Car , The Boys' Apartment**

**Day: July 21****st****, Saturday**

**Time: 10:31PM**

"How are you, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence, as he adjusted his sunglasses on his face.

"Fine." Sasuke replied. "And you?"

Sasuke glanced at his older brother from the corner of his eye, observing him. For a twenty-one year old, Itachi looked a lot older—more mature than most people his age. Sasuke supposed it was because of the responsibility that was thrust upon him after their family's tragedy. It was all very sad, really. Sasuke frowned and shook his head, not liking where his thought process was going. It was a very sensitive topic for him, so he didn't dwell on it too much. He hadn't seen much of Itachi (except whenever he was on TV, of course) in a year or so—he had been away for some world tour with his band, Akatsuki.

Itachi shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. They were in Itachi's car, on their way to the boys' apartment.

"Tired," he let out a soft chuckle, "we've been busy lately, can you tell? Our manager isn't exactly merciful. He doesn't care if we're dead tired as long as he's getting some money." At this Itachi shook his head. "He's even going so far as asking us to _use_ people, women to be specific, to further our fame." He scoffed. "As if we need any more exposure."

Sasuke frowned. He knew that Orochimaru, Akatsuki's manager, was a greedy motherfucker but to _use_ people? That's just immoral.

"What do you mean?"

Itachi spared him a glance, shaking his head once more.

"It's not even just that, Sasuke. It's a lot more personal and has nothing to do with Orochimaru." Itachi sighed and looked hesitant for a bit. "It's just getting really bad in the company. I found out what he did. Madara." At this Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "I want him out. Everyone wants him out. He's not happy about it. He's taking his revenge out on us. Long story short, he's trying to get us all to crack, you know, give in to the pressures of the public so that we'll disband and he can create another band or artist or something. Even Orochimaru's pissed."

Itachi sighed, yet again. "It's a really long story."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something in return but was interrupted by Itachi as he pulled over the driveway, parking his car.

"We'll talk about it when we get inside." Itachi gave Sasuke a pointed look. "It's actually one of the reasons I came here."

It didn't take long for them to get into the apartment. As per usual, Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kiba beamed at the sight of Itachi. He was like an older brother to all of them—the girls included.

"YO! Itachi!" Naruto greeted, sporting the usual shit-eating grin he had as he spread his arms wide, engulfing Itachi in a bro-hug. "Long time, no see, man. How'd the tour go?"

"Yeah, man. Sorry we couldn't go to any of them." Kiba added, patting Itachi on the shoulder. "Sasuke over here wouldn't give us free tickets."

"Did you bring any of your hot groupies for all of us?" Suigetsu asked from the couch, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Itachi chuckled at them and shook his head. "It's nice to see you boys, too. You guys have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

"HEH, look at you sounding all proper and adult like! And what's up with those shades man?! Been doing some _shady_ business lately? HAHAHA!"

"It's not just me that's grown! If y'know what I mean, eh, Itachi?"

"So, seriously… where are the groupies…?"

Sasuke could only roll his eyes at his friends' antics. Though he had to admit he was struck with nostalgia. He felt like he was eight again—what with his childhood (except for Suigetsu because he and Itachi only met a few years ago, though they were just as close) friends being the usual morons they were and acting like children whenever Itachi was around.

It was like nothing had changed.

Except it had.

Their night went on like that. Catching up, eating take-outs, playing video games, and a mini jam session as per Naruto's request. Even Sasuke joined in—playing the guitar and all after so many years of avoiding it. Nostalgia really was getting to him.

It wasn't until after Sasuke made sure that everyone was asleep when he brought up the subject again to Itachi. The one with him being involved with something and what not.

"I'm suggesting that you take my place in the band while I take over the company—that is of course after we get Madara out of the way." Itachi said, his face showing no sign that he was kidding.

"Madara?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "I—what? I can't take your place in the band. I haven't played the guitar since mom and dad died." At that, Sasuke winced. "…and that was a long time ago."

Itachi sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked stressed.

"You see, Sasuke," Itachi began, "this is what I came to talk to you about."

Sasuke's frown deepened, suddenly feeling anxious. Whenever people say something like that in movies, it usually doesn't involve good news.

"I found out something." Itachi paused, looking as though he was unsure if he making the right move by telling Sasuke all of this. Itachi shook his head lightly to himself and continued. "Madara was the one behind the murder of our whole family—our aunts and uncles, our cousins, _everyone._"

"He wants to kill us, too. He found out that he had no share of the family's fortune, so technically he has no right to be running the company right now. He's also corrupt and…"

Sasuke felt his whole body go numb. He could no longer process what Itachi was telling him.

His uncle?

His uncle who let them stay over at his place after the tragedy? His uncle who treated them like they were his own? His uncle who took over the company to prevent it from going bankrupt?

Sasuke felt disgusted.

How can Madara do something like that? Why? Why were they, Sasuke and Itachi, alive? Why did Madara not kill them? How does Itachi know all of this?

"—Sasuke? Did you hear what I just said?"

Sasuke snapped his attention back to Itachi who was giving him a concerned look. And no, he hadn't heard what he said.

"No."

He felt Itachi pat his cheek twice.

"I said think about it." Itachi said. "You have time—a year at most to make your decision. In the meantime, I'll be setting up a meeting with the company and the Akatsuki. This is all going to happen after your birthday, of course, little brother." Itachi offered him a smile. It wasn't a genuine one. It didn't reach his eyes.

Sasuke could only stare at Itachi in return, he was at a loss for words. Too shocked to even talk. It was just too much. Itachi was stressed and troubled and _angry_, Sasuke could tell, but he was holding them back, hiding it from him and Sasuke was worried for his brother. Itachi was only twenty-one, it was a big, big responsibility to take over a company. He had _trusted_ Madara. He—

"Rest up, Sasuke." Sasuke heard Itachi say before he made his way out of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke sighed. He suddenly felt foolish for his earlier problem about _Sakura_ when this was happening. He had no time for petty things such as relationships. He had to focus about his future.

X

**Location: Sasuke's room**

**Day: July 22****nd****, Sunday **

**Time: 2:54AM**

It was surreal. Everything.

Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night as he laid down on his bed, placing an arm over his forehead. He was contemplating about what Itachi had told him.

The plan was to get rid of Madara. Itachi told him that it would involve a lot of all that court and legal shit. He also told him that once everything settles down and Madara was out of the way, Itachi would then eventually have to quit the band, leaving them guitarist-less, in order to take care of the company properly. And that's where Sasuke's role came to play.

Itachi wanted him to take his place in the band when the time comes. The thing was Sasuke hadn't played the guitar since he was _seven_. That was a problem. A fuckin' big one. It was ridiculous.

Another thing was that Sasuke was unsure if that was what he _really_ wanted to do in his life. He had considered it, yes, but he was leaning more towards the business side of it. For him he wasn't much of a performer even if people told him otherwise. He just thought he'd do better doing all the background shit that no one really pays attention to.

But then again he was Sasuke and he could learn. He had a year, didn't he? He could do it. If he really put his heart into it, he could do it.

He could, but did he really want to?

It was a tough decision.

If he did it, it would help the company a lot. It would help Itachi. Maybe he'd make his parents proud. This was what his father always wanted, right? To be _just like_ Itachi. And just like Itachi, he'd inevitably become famous which meant no privacy, getting recognized everywhere he went, paparazzi, and so on. The last thing Sasuke ever wanted was unwanted attention.

He hated attention but he was angry and he wanted to avenge his family and he wanted Madara _dead_.

Sasuke sighed. _Fuck it all._

He'd buy his own goddamned guitar tomorrow and see where this shit goes.

* * *

**As usual, please leave a review or two, and let me know what you guys think. **

**Oh-what's up with the new chapter (681) though? idunno man, I feel like it's too much at this point. Like, yeah, it explained everything but still. So done with Kishi srsly. **

**Love you all xx **


End file.
